


Mine Now, Mine Always

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: A night out leads to a Jealous Dean needing to make sure you know just how he feels.





	Mine Now, Mine Always

Mine Now, Mine Always

Dean’s eyes stared intensely across the room at you. You could sense the heat, the hatred, the jealousy radiating off of him. What right does he have? He is constantly hooking up with some random floozy in the skeevy bars you frequent. He has never so much as told you that you are not to see other guys. But there he was, staring at you like you were committing the worst type of sin against him.

You had no intention of hooking up with a strange guy you just met, but it was fun to play around and enjoy yourself a little. So you let this stranger run his hands down your side and smack your ass. You let him teach you how to shot darts, even though you knew you could school him with your eyes closed. As the guy ran one hand down your arm to your hand with the dart, he reached his other hand around to rest on your hip, pressing his chest against your back and whispering in your ear.

“Are you with him?” He asks smirking at Dean. You shake your head no. 

Apparently, Dean decided he had witnessed enough. He finished his whiskey off, stood up from his stool at the bar and walked over to you. Grabbing your free hand, he pulled you away from the stranger. “Time to go.” He said sternly. 

“Dude, just who do you think you are?!” “She’s not your property.”

Dean growled, dropped your hand, and took one solid step towards the stranger.

You stepped in between them, your hand on Dean’s chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“He’s right, it’s time to go.” You tell the stranger.

“Seriously?” The stranger scoffs.

You nod your head. “Come on Dean. Let’s go.” You lace your fingers in Deans and smile softly at him.

His heated stare doesn’t waver from the stranger or soften but he willingly follows you out of the bar.

No words are spoken during the car ride back to the motel. His eyes never leave the road ahead of him. His hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles slightly white. You can tell he’s mad and it is starting to scare you a little that he won’t even look at you. He pulled into the motel, turned off Baby and walked into the room. Not so much as a glace your way as he did so. Shit, I’ve never seen him this mad at me. But seriously, why? I’m not his. He’s never acted like it before at least. But then again, I’ve never flirted openly with someone right in front of him either. Not that I avoided it, it just never happened when he was around.

After a few minutes, you walk into the motel room. It is dark, all the lights are off and you sigh. Good, he’s asleep. Maybe, it’ll just all work itself out and be back to normal in the morning. I hope. You move two steps closer to your bed, then you freeze. His bed, it’s still made. He isn’t in it. He isn’t asleep. Just then, an arm wraps itself around you and spins you around. His lips ravage yours and you stumble backward in surprise. Usually, Dean was sweet with you. Usually, he was gentle and kind. But not tonight. Tonight, he wasn’t afraid of hurting you. He wasn’t afraid of breaking you. Tonight, he just wanted to make sure you knew you were his and his alone. He wanted to claim you and make sure you never forgot it again.

He steps towards you, again, pushing his chest against you until your back is up against the wall. His strong hands firmly press your hips into the wall as his face moves up along your neck, breathing in your scent deeply. His breath was hot against your neck as he growled in pleasure. Then his lips were back on yours, pushing your head back into the wall, moving strongly, fiercely his kisses full of more passion, more desire than he had ever shown you before. One of his hands firmly grips you breast massaging it roughly as his kisses deepen. His other hand leaves your hip and pushes against your core. His strong hand rubs back and forth against your core and as you start to grind back against him, he stops. His hand still firmly pushing against your core, his lips leave your mouth and he growls in your ear. 

“Mine.” His voice gruff, full of possession, as he pushes deeply against your core. Hearing him claim you made you burn with desire. You wanted to be his, and his alone. You wanted him to take you, claim you. 

“Yes, I’m yours.” You purr back. He grunts and lifts you up as you wrap your legs around his torso. He kisses you deeply and throws you down onto the bed. 

“Mine, now. Mine, always.” He growls as he crawls into the bed over you.

“Always.” You moan back as he kisses passionately along your collarbone.


End file.
